Sweet Temptation
by shopgirl152
Summary: Sometimes, even though you know it's wrong, the temptation is just too great. Buffy/Spike one-shot


**A/N:** Inspired by the Carrie Underwood song "Cowboy Casanova." I do not own Buffy or "Cowboy Casanova"

* * *

He walked into the bar, the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol filling his nostrils. He inhaled deeply, pulling a cigarette out of the pack rolled inside his sleeve. She should be here; after a hard night of slaying and the recent depression, it was bound to happen at some point; he had been here every night this week.

He sighed, pulling a lighter out of an unknown pocket and lighting the cigarette that was now hanging from his lips. The flame flickered for an instant before catching the end of the cigarette. As he blew a puff of smoke, he leaned against the record machine, watching idly, his eyes roaming over every customer. Suddenly he stopped, a faint smirk escaping onto his lips. There she is. He chuckled evilly to himself as he made his way over to her…

* * *

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Xander studied Buffy, a look of concern on his face. He knew Buffy has recently gone through a state of depression, but drinking a beer after slaying every night was becoming a bad habit.

Buffy looked at him, rolling her eyes. "Relax Xan; it's been a hard night of slaying; I think I'm allowed to kick back with a cold one."

Xander reached over, grabbing the bottle out of her hand. "Not on my watch; I promised Willow I'd go with you so you wouldn't have to walk home alone. A drunk slayer doesn't exactly intimidate vampires."

"Oh spare me the lecture." Buffy waved a hand in the air. "Hey barkeep; how about another cold one?" She turned to Xander, glaring at him. "My friend over here just took mine."

"Oh great, now I'm the bad guy."

The bartender walked over, handing Buffy another beer. "Here you go sweetheart." He turned to Xander. "It's not nice stealing your girlfriend's drink."

Xander started, staring at the bartender. "Okay, one, she is not my girlfriend; two, I'm engaged." He held up his left hand, his engagement ring catching the dim light. "See?"

"It's still not nice, you know." The bartender studied Buffy. "I'll put it on your tab."

Xander stared as the bartender walked off. "Oh yeah? Well…I'm not…going…to…" he trailed off, catching sight of someone standing next to the jukebox. He growled. "Oh great; look who's here. It's _Spike_. The badass vampire of Sunnydale."

Buffy turned around, the beer paused at her lips as she took in the sight of Spike standing next to the dilapidated jukebox, a cigarette hanging from his lips. She shrugged, taking a sip of the beer. "So what? It's just Spike; not like he's hurting anyone."

"Of course he's not hurting anyone; he has a chip in his head. He couldn't hurt someone even if he wanted to. It's the equivalent of sexual frustration."

Buffy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And you know this because…?"

"Sexually frustrated in high school Buff; puberty does things to you."

"We're passed puberty."

"Either way." Xander paused, studying Spike before turning back to the bar. "Still…I fail to see why you date the guy; he's a douche bag and I don't support it. Angel? Yes. I mean, yes the guy is broody, but at least he treats you well."

"Spike does too."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, because being a stalker is such a good way to be treated. Buff, he—"

"Here's your tab."

Xander stopped mid-sentence, studying the receipt before him. "Forty dollars? Forty dollars?! I'm not paying this!"

The bartender leaned over, pointing to the receipt. "This is how much she has drank every night this week. You pay the tab, or I'll have you arrested."

Xander gulped, fishing two twenties from his back pocket. "Forty bucks; I can't believe this." He placed the cash on the table before turning to back to Buffy. "Come on Buff, let's go. I'm already down forty bucks, don't make me spend more."

"I'm not done yet."

"Buff—"

Buffy turned around, glaring at Xander. "I'm not down yet; if you're going to be a jerk, you can leave."

Xander opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. He paused, eyeing Spike warily out of the corner of his eye. "Fine. Be a jerk; I'm going outside to wait in the car. Call me when you're down being a stone-faced drunk."

Buffy glared at Xander's retreating back as he left the bar. She sighed, lifting the bottle to her lips and taking another sip. She hiccupped slightly. "Whatever."

"Well, isn't he a bugger."

Buffy didn't even turn around. "Hello Spike."

"Hello love." He walked around behind Buffy, seductively tracing a long finger down her neck. He licked her ear, practically purring into it. "Let's say we get out of here. Go for a little roll in the hay."

Buffy leaned into Spike's touch, feeling her passion mounting as he lightly cupped her breast, bringing his hand down and gripping her thigh. She groaned with pleasure, then stopped, jerking away. "No. I have to stay here. I-uh-I have to finish this beer."

Spike withdrew his hand. "Oh, I get it. Trying to be a goody-goody again eh? Think that bloke is gonna wait for you outside?" He motioned to the bartender with a hand, summoning a drink. "Well, alright then; I can wait." He grinned maliciously as a beer was passed to him. "Thanks." He turned to Buffy, clanking her beer bottle with his. "Cheers love."

Buffy gulped, the beer suddenly tasting bitter. A spark of electricity seemed to flow through her as she turned around, cautiously eyeing Spike. She knew it was wrong; she knew it was abusive. Yet…

Spike watched as Buffy eyed him. He smirked. "What's the matter love? Can't hold your liquor?" He reached out a hand, gently tracing her jawline. "I thought you could hold your liquor better than that."

"N-no. I'm fine." Buffy stammered, the beer slightly shaking in her hand.

Spike grabbed her wrist, steadying the beer, causing another surge to flow through her. "There we go; don't want to waste good liquor eh?" He genuinely smiled at her, his blue eyes searching hers. He leaned over, purring into her ear. "Better finish that love; looks like you can't hold on much longer."

"I-I-I can't leave. To much waiting…Xander…" Buffy stopped, her mind blanking as Spike ran a hand down her thigh. Maybe they could…no. Not know; this was bad timing. Really bad. She started, jerking his hand away. "Leave me alone Spike."

Spike got up, making his way toward the jukebox. "Aw, you're gonna be like that now, are you? Not even going to give me a chance, eh love?" He reached the jukebox, giving it a quick jab with his elbow, starting the music.

Buffy smirked. "What are you? Fonzie?" She snorted.

Spike walked back over, grabbing her by the hand, leading her to the dance floor. "No. Fonzie's a pussy; there are other ways to get women." He leaned down, possessively cupping a hand around her neck, leaning in. "Like thi—ow!" He jerked away, cradling his head in pain. "Bloody hell!"

Buffy smirked, a hand on her hip. "Serves you right for being a jackass."

"You bitch!" Spike lunged for her, tackling her to the floor in one swift movement.

Buffy struggled under him, kicking and screaming, finally managing to shove him off in one fell swoop. She did a back hand spring, yanking a leg out of one of the wooden tables. She held it over Spike, her hand quivering. "Leave now Spike, or I swear to _god_—

Spike smirked, standing up and brushing himself off. "Or you'll what love? Stake me? You've been threatening me for two years now." He cackled evilly. "You'll never do it; you're to much of a goody-goody."

"Spike, I'm warning you…"

Spike rolled his eyes, walking over, gently prying Buffy's fingers from the stake clenched in her hand. He tossed the stake to the side, gripping her wrist hard, pulling her toward him. He licked her neck, purring into her ear again. "You'll never do it; you can never escape me. I will always…be…there. Watching your every move. Because, I know, that deep down, you want me as much as I want you."

Buffy sucked in a breath as Spike's arm slowly slid down her thigh. She groaned as he groped her, causing her passion to rise again. "Spike…I…"

"What do you say love? How about that roll in the hay?"

Buffy nodded wordlessly, allowing Spike to lead her out the door. She absently stared at him, her mind a blank, her passion mounting every passing second. She groaned again as he slammed her against the wall, feeling her up. She closed her eyes, letting herself give in as she felt something rise near her groin…

"Hey! Get off her!" Buffy's eyes popped open, taking in a very pissed off Xander, who was standing behind Spike, his fists clenched. He walked over, grabbing Spike roughly by the shoulders, throwing him against a nearby dumpster. "I said, get off her!" He turned to Buffy. "Buffy, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Buffy shook her head wordlessly. "Goo—hey!" Xander stumbled as Spike came at him, clutching for his shirt.

"OW! BLOODY HELL!" Spike gripped his head in pain again, roaring in agony. He leered at Xander. "Oh, you're gonna get it now." He lunged for Xander, only to jerk back in agony again. "BLOODY HELL!"

Xander watched in amusement as Spike kept lunging for him, only to reel back in agony several times. He smirked as Spike finally collapsed against a dumpster. "Nice Spike; way to show off." He turned to Buffy, gently leading her away. "Come on Buff, let's get you home."

Buffy nodded wordlessly, Spike's words ringing in her ears: _you can never escape me; I will always be there. You want me as much as I want you._ She gulped, her legs shaking, steeling herself against the frightening words. "He will never win; I won't let him."


End file.
